Gravity
by Carissinha
Summary: Elena e Damon tem sua primeira vez.


**Titulo:** Gravity  
><strong>Autor:<strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta:<strong>Leds  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Pós TVD  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong>[X] Yes [ ] No

**N/A:**Essa fic foi um pedido da Sa, que eu demorei meses pra concluir. Mas apesar da demora, aqui está. Uma Nc romântica, que se passasse depois de Run. não sei se você vai gostar, mas espero que você goste. Não é uma fic angst como as suas, que eu adoro.

Algo sempre me leva de volta a você.

Não demora muito.

Não importa o que eu diga ou faça

Ainda sinto você aqui

Até o momento que vou embora.

Você me prende sem me tocar.

Me aprisiona sem correntes

Eu nunca quis tanto algo,

Quanto mergulhar em seu amor

E não sentir a tempestade.

Liberte-me,

Deixe-me seguir

Não quero cair outra vez no seu jogo

Aqui estou,

E fico tão confiante,

Exatamente como deveria estar

Mas você me conhece,

E está em mim

Elena olhou para os profundos olhos do homem a sua frente e sentiu-se mergulhar dentro daquele mar, mais profundo do que qualquer oceano. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem, como sempre acontecia quando o via. Por mais que estivesse acostumada com tudo que dizia respeito a ele, sempre se assustava com a força do próprio sentimento. Não precisava de nada mais, ali era onde queria estar e jamais sair, disso tinha certeza. Estava presa naquela aura de magnetismo e não tinha mais como se desvencilhar, na realidade não queria fugir daquilo. Quando estava com Damon o mundo deixava de existir. Era como estar em casa, em seu verdadeiro lar; uma sensação tão perfeita que dava medo. Era assombroso sentir-se daquela maneira, tão vulnerável, tão dependente daquele homem.

Sempre ouvira dizer que a real felicidade era algo amedrontador. Era a mais pura verdade. Uma mistura de sensações, de alegria e pavor. Algo único, que poucos privilegiados experimentavam.

Respirou fundo e se deixou invadir pela sensação de proteção que a inundava ao olhar para ele, que sorria com carinho, do outro lado do quarto. Damon a amava mais que a si próprio, não dava para ter dúvidas. Pelo amor de Elena até da imortalidade seria capaz de desistir. Ela era sua morte, sua vida, sua verdadeira eternidade. Até encontrá-la, vagava como uma folha solta ao vento, sem saber aonde chegar, sem um propósito real. Elena era uma bela manhã, em meio às tempestades que vivera. Um sonho, o fogo que aquecia sua alma, se é que tinha alguma; era a verdadeira definição do amor. Aquele que só os grandes poetas sabiam retratar.

Sempre se perguntava como uma garota jovem, bonita, que podia ter o cara que quisesse, o escolhera. Justo ele, com um passado tão feio, tão podre, que tinha vontade de apagar. Durante muito tempo acreditou que não fosse merecedor dela e do seu amor, achou que seu irmão era muito melhor para ela, mas o relacionamento dele com Elena era tão forte que sempre desafiou a lógica. Damon sorriu. Elena era seu recomeço. Uma luz na sua vida que antes era tão vazia, e ele a amava mais ainda por isso.

Damon sorriu, com paixão

Você me amou porque sou frágil,

Quando pensei que estivesse forte.

Mas você me toca por um momento

E toda a minha frágil força vai embora.

Liberte-me,

Deixe-me seguir

Não quero cair outra vez em seu jogo

Aqui estou,

E fico tão confiante,

Exatamente como deveria estar

Mas você me conhece

E está em mim

Damon caminhou até Elena, quebrando a pequena distância. Com delicadeza tocou seu rosto. Linda de tantas maneiras que ainda o surpreendia. Tão forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Para ele era terrivelmente encantador ver a dualidade de características presentes nela.

Com suavidade encostou seus lábios nos da jovem e se permitiu provar a maravilhosa sensação que sempre sentia ao beijá-la. Era mágico, até para um cético, como ele. Parecia um sonho bom, mas era melhor porque era real. Adorava a maneira como com ela tudo era maior e mais perfeito que com qualquer outra, lhe mostrando que o amor faz tudo ser diferente, mais especial. Lentamente levantou a blusa que a jovem vestia. Não faria nada com pressa. Elena merecia calma, precisão e muito amor. Merecia a perfeição, e era exatamente o que ele lhe daria. Era o que desejava proporcionar a ela dia após dia, por toda a eternidade.

- Tem certeza? – O vampiro perguntou, apreensivo. Não desejava apressar as coisas.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida. – As palavras saíram e ela sorriu, o beijando em seguida, se deixando perder nas sensações que apenas um beijo dado por ele podia proporcionar. Existia um tipo de feitiço em Damon Salvatore que a deixava sem forças.

Ao se separarem o vampiro a despiu, peça por peça, bem lentamente, até deixá-la nua. Damon a observava com desejo. Elena era magnífica, de uma beleza aterradora que o enlouquecia. Devagar olhou cada centímetro do seu corpo, deixando um rastro de calor por onde seus olhos passaram. Ele a torturava com tanta calma, enquanto ela ardia de desejo.

- Damon... – ela o chamou, com pressa. Ele estava fazendo-a perder a cabeça.

- Eu quero te olhar. Você é linda!

Nos olhos dele havia um brilho que a encantou. Era mais que luxúria, era a paixão que sempre sonhou ver refletida nos olhos do homem que amasse. Ao senti-lo percorrer seu corpo com seu toque firme e macio, delineando todas as curvas com ardor; perdeu o controle, passando a ser guiada apenas pelo desejo que crescia dentro de si. O beijou novamente com fome, e aos poucos foi descendo, depositando beijos pelo corpo másculo enquanto o despia. O gosto, o cheiro, a voz sussurrando em seus ouvidos, tudo nele era incrivelmente sexy e a fazia arrepiar por dentro. Elena queria fazê-lo perder o controle, da mesma maneira que ela.

Ao vê-lo gritar seu nome, uma onda de prazer a percorreu por inteira.

- Eu quero você, Damon. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do vampiro. – Preciso de você.

Quando seus corpos se uniram, se encaixaram perfeitamente, um perdido no outro. Os dois se moviam lentamente no mesmo ritmo; aos poucos aumentando a intensidade até que, como em uma sinfonia, chegaram juntos ao clímax, em uma união de corpo e alma.

Eu agora vivo prostrada

Tentando fazer você ver

Que você é tudo

Que eu penso precisar aqui no chão.

Mas você não é inimigo e nem amigo,

Embora eu não consiga te deixar ir.

E a única coisa que ainda sei

É que você me deixa arrasada.

Você me conhece,

Me conhece,

E está em mim.

Elena olhava para Damon, enquanto tocava seu rosto, gravando cada mínimo detalhe. Sentia-se plena, ali, deitada nos braços dele depois de se amarem. Como algo tão improvável tinha se tornado uma paixão tão forte, não sabia dizer; mas a verdade é que não existia nada que precisasse e desejasse mais do que o Salvatore ao seu lado. Parecia que durante toda a sua vida estivera esperando por ele, para estar com ele, para senti-lo parte dela.

- Ainda vou enlouquecer de amor por você. – ela sorriu, olhando para Damon e rompendo o silêncio. – Em alguns momentos chego a pensar que isso não pode ser real, é a minha imaginação pregando alguma peça.

Damon a beijou. Eles se olharam por um instante que pareceu durar toda a eternidade, lembrando como sempre foram tão complicados.

- É real. Você é meu milagre, Elena. Quando tudo desmoronava ao meu redor e eu estava perdido, você chegou e me resgatou das profundezas da minha dor– Damon disse, com a voz embargada por causa das lágrimas que se formaram com as memórias de tudo o que passaram. – A única coisa certa na minha vida tão errada. Dizer que te amo talvez seja pouco. É maior do que qualquer palavra.

- Damon... – As lágrimas agora também estavam nos olhos dela, que se emocionara com as palavras do namorado.

- É verdade – ele continuou. – Não sabia o que era amar. Era um egoísta, mas você mudou tudo dentro de mim.

Ele secou as lágrimas que molhavam o belo rosto de Elena, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e a deitou novamente ao seu lado, abraçando-a, protegendo de qualquer coisa que ousasse interferir naquela felicidade.

Algo sempre me leva de volta a você...

Não demora muito.

**Titulo:** Gravity  
><strong>Autor:<strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta:<strong>Leds  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Pós TVD  
><strong>Advertências:<strong>Spoiler fic Run?  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong>[X] Yes [ ] No

**N/A:**Essa fic foi um pedido da Sa, que eu demorei meses pra concluir. Mas apesar da demora, aqui está. Uma Nc romântica, que se passasse depois de Run. não sei se você vai gostar, mas espero que você goste. Não é uma fic angst como as suas, que eu adoro.


End file.
